fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Fantendo (prototype name)
This isn't the first time a LEGO Fantendo has been attempted! You can find the first valiant yet long-dead version of the project here! is an action-adventure game with heavy puzzle elements developed by Traveller's Tales and published for multiple consoles, featuring a large roster of Fantendo characters and an original story (albeit one that doesn't have any sort of bearing on the New Fantendoverse). Gameplay LEGO Fantendo is a game for 1-2 players. The player or players take control of Minifig versions of Fantendo characters and embark on an adventure to save the LEGO Fantendoverse from the White Goddess and Reptflux. The controls are standard enough - each character has an attack button, a jump button, a button to switch to a different character, and a button used for special abilities. Using the tools at their disposal, the players must solve puzzles and defeat enemies to complete a series of episodic levels. Outside of the Episodes, the player is taken to a sprawling hub world filled to the brim with secrets and unlockables. Abilities If you want to add a new ability, please consult IncarnateParanoia on , Discord, or their Talk Page first! * Acrobatics: Pressing the Jump button in midair will cause the user to perform a double jump. They can also wall jump off of Jumping Walls to reach certain areas. * Amphibious: The user's biology, equipment, or sheer weight causes them to sink in water, which lets them walk around on the bottom. Holding the Jump button causes them to resurface. * Blade Projectile: The user's weapon lets them cut through ropes from afar by holding the Attack button and locking on. * Blade Weapon: The user's weapon lets them cut through thick vines and foliage using the Attack button. * Camouflage: When moving near Security Cameras, the user will automatically alter their body in some way, allowing them to pass through the Cameras' line of sight without being detected. * Catalyst: Pressing the Special button near a LEGO object with a green aura activates the user's time manipulation powers, allowing them to rewind or fast-forward the object to one of three different points in its timeline. * Cold Attack: Pressing or holding a certain button causes the user to perform a cold-based attack. It can be used to damage enemies, or to freeze shimmering water. * Dream World: The user is able to interact with objects made out of opaque black (oo)Bricks. * Duplication: Pressing the Special button while standing on Ripplite Tiles activates the user's duplication powers, allowing them to create copies of themselves that work together to interact with the environment in a unique way. * Electric Attack: Pressing or holding a certain button causes the user to perform an electricity-based attack. It can be used to damage enemies, or to charge Sockets. * Electric Resist: The user is immune to damage from electric-based attacks and hazards. * Explosive Attack: Pressing or holding a certain button causes the user to perform an explosion-based attack. It can be used to damage enemies, or to destroy objects made of silver bricks. * Firestarter: Pressing the Special button while standing close to a pile of Kindling allows the user to ignite it with an power or piece of equipment, creating a fire. * Fixing: Pressing the Special button while standing close to broken machinery allows the user to repair the machine using a special tool or field experience. * Flying: Pressing the Jump button in midair will cause the user to begin flying freely through the air. * Fuse Box Access: Pressing the Special button while standing close to a Fuse Box allows the user to enter the machinery by altering their physical form somehow. If they can make their way to the switch inside and flip it with an attack, they can trigger special machinery. * Gardening: Pressing the Special button while standing close to Plant Sprouts allows the user to tend to the plants with an ability or item, causing them to grow and bloom rapidly. * Ghost Body: The user's nonphysical body allows them to move through Ghostly Objects to reach new areas. * Gliding: Holding the Jump button in midair will cause the user to begin to glide using a piece of equipment or biology, slowing their vertical descent while covering vast distances horizontally. * Grappling: The user can grapple with an ability or item by holding the Attack button and locking onto Grappling Points. * Heat Attack: Pressing or holding a certain button causes the user to perform a heat-based attack. It can be used to damage enemies, or to destroy objects made of golden bricks. * Heat Resist: The user is immune to damage from heat-based attacks and hazards. * Herald: Pressing the Special button near an area with a golden aura activates the user's multiverse-warping powers, allowing them to pull in areas from different realities to fill the empty space. * Imperium: Pressing the Special button while standing close to an Imperium Pedestal allows the user to insert their weapon into it and extend it through a maze of obstacles. If they can guide their weapon to the opposite Imperium Pedestal, they can trigger special machinery or pull themself to the pedestal. This ability is more-or-less exclusive to Imperium-users, and should not be added to any other characters. * Kona Attack: Pressing or holding a certain button causes the user to perform an attack bathed in enough energy to vaporize matter. It can be used to damage enemies, or to destroy objects made of pink Kona bricks. This ability is more-or-less exclusive to Reptflux, and should not be added to any other characters. * Light Attack: Pressing or holding a certain button causes the user to perform a light-based attack. It can be used to damage enemies, or to light Lamps. * Metalbending: Pressing the Special button near an object made of iron bricks activates the user's Metalbending powers, allowing them to reshape the object into something new. * Mind Control: Pressing the Special button near Unfocused characters causes the user to take control of them using some form of mind control or influence. * Odd Body: The user's physiology is a bit unusual, and they cannot build LEGO structures (unless they use Telekinesis or Super Building). * OTP: Pressing the Special button in certain spots while a certain character is nearby will cause the user to share an adorable moment with that special someone, which can have unexpected effects on bystanders or the environment. * Pole Weapon: The user's weapon can be thrown into Twirl Sockets or distant targets by holding the Attack button and locking on. Once in a Twirl Socket, characters can grab onto it and swing off of it to reach new areas. * Portal Master: Holding a certain button and locking onto two Mirrored Surfaces allows the user to create a pair of linked portals with space manipulation powers. * Programmer: Pressing the Special button in front of Computers can cause the user to interact with them using some tech know-how. * Projectile Weapon: The user's weapon lets them trigger faraway Bullseye Targets or hit distant targets by holding the Attack button and locking on. * Shape-Shifting: Pressing the Special button while standing on Metawater Tiles activates the user's shapeshifting powers, allowing them to transform to interact with the environment in a unique way. * Shielding: Pressing or holding a certain button causes the user to raise a protective shield that can block attacks. Using this power in certain spots even allows the user to reflect laser beams. * Small: The user's physical form allows them to crawl through Small Hatches to reach new areas. * Sonic Attack: Pressing or holding a certain button causes the user to perform a sound-based attack. It can be used to damage enemies, or to destroy objects made of glass bricks. * Spark Body: The user's electricity-based body allows them to move through Power Cables to reach new areas. * Super Building: Pressing the Special button while standing in certain spots allows the user to disassemble and reassemble massive constructs using their incredible speed, creating new constructs that would be impossible to make so quickly at a normal pace. They can also build regular LEGO structures much faster than normal. * Super Strength: The user's physiology or equipment lets them smash through cracked walls, or pull apart objects with Strength Handles. * Telekinesis: The user can use psychic or magical powers to build significantly faster, or interact with LEGO objects with purple auras. * Toxin Immunity: The user's physiology or equipment lets them safely move through poisonous sludge. * Transformation: Holding the Character Swap button causes the user to transform into a different form, granting them totally different abilities. * Translator: Pressing the Special button in front of Primordial Runes can cause the user to decipher them and activate ancient machinery. * Wall Climbing: The user's physiology or equipment lets them scale walls or ceilings with rough, rocky surfaces. * 3D Print: Pressing the Special button while standing on Plastisteel Tiles activates the user's alchemy powers, allowing them to create specialized tools or objects out of thin air. Story The story follows a small cast of Fantendo character, plus several others that join them briefly to provide much-needed support on the way, as they endeavor to save reality as they know it from a vengeful White Goddess and her latest weapon, the titan Reptflux... * Episode 1: Previously On Fantendo The game begins with a recap of the story so far in the New LEGO Fantendoverse, with the first episode consisting entirely of a boss battle against The Threat set at the grand finale of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. The player controls Unten, Volt, and 3.14, and is tasked with wearing her down until she's willing to listen to reason. At the stage's end, The Fan and The Enemy appear with their artificial Beorn and cause the Descension of The Threat. During their victorious gloating, Unten rushes forward and performs a Descension of his own on the both of them, leaving the LEGO Fantendoverse seemingly without gods... * Episode 2: Disastrous Double Date After this recap, the story skips ahead by a few months. It is now early March, and Rachel Harel and Bang Crimson are having a lunch date while discussing affairs in the New Fantendoverse, particularly Unten's current depressive episode. Their lunch is interrupted when Aurora suddenly appears and begins wreaking havoc in the city streets. Confused and concerned by their ally's marathon of carnage, the two abandon their meal and give chase. The player controls the two in this stage, chasing the possessed Aurora through the streets and trying everything possible to bring her to her senses. At the stage's end, Aurora manages to slip away, but not before Fera appears to save Bang and Rachel from an attack. * Episode 3: Space Truckin' ' Meanwhile, in the depths of space, Obena's spaceship has been hijacked by Reten and Spree. The two have left her with her arms tied behind her back and her antennae tied behind her head, and are in the middle of taking the ship to pawn it off, when a second spacecraft in a state of enormous disrepair forcibly docks with theirs. From the new ship emerges Thorn, who proceeds to kick Reten and Spree's asses and forcibly enlist their aid in investigating the thing that had destroyed her ship - a mysterious object she stumbled across in the middle of space. In this stage, the player ''can't play as Obena, who completely refuses to co-operate with the three ship thieves. Instead, the objective requires the use of Thorn, Spree, and Reten's abilities to manipulate Obena into helping them unlock her ship's autopilot and repair Thorn's ship. When the four finally get their ships working, they set out towards the site of the anomaly... * 'Episode 4: ' Characters |-id="Volt" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Volt' |''An optimistic yet naive Good Boy who can wield electricity thanks to his Galvan Scarf and inherited sand powers from his mother. He's the protector of planet Chargio, and has freed it from oppression on multiple occasions. He has an... unusual relationship with The Threat.'' ---- |-id="3.14" |style="font-size:110%;"|'3.14' |''Created by A22 Enterprises, 3.14 is an "ambient" - an AI given physical form. He was created as a prototype for mass-produced digital soldier, but he prefers to make peace with his enemies. He's currently on the run from his creators.'' ---- |-id="Rachel_Harel" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Rachel Harel' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Bang_Crimson" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Bang Crimson' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Thorn" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Thorn' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Reten" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Reten' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Spree" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Spree' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Jacob's_Ladder" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Jacob's Ladder' |''Despite her youth, Jacob's Ladder took up work as an assassin in a search for her family. At first, she believed that her parents were both murdered, but she recently discovered her true lineage as the daughter of the White Goddess.'' ---- |-id="Silence" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Silence' |''An inhuman son of the White Goddess who is incredibly deformed. He cannot speak and does not have any of the five senses, and has to use his innate magical abilities to make up for his deficiencies. He is obedient to his mother, albeit resentful that he wasn't born to some other goddess...'' ---- |-id="White_Goddess" |style="font-size:110%;"|'White Goddess' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Reptflux" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Reptflux' |''TBA'' ---- |- |colspan=2 style="background-color:black; height:10px;"| |-id="Quartz" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Quartz' |TBA! ---- |-id="Obena" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Obena' |''A naive and optimistic ambassador from the destroyed planet Zezune who can use her 3D Wavelength abilities to create small items with her antennae. She picked up a habit of dabbing from Leah Needlenam, because she thinks it is a "heroic greeting" or something.'' ---- |-id="Fera_Bolstar" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Fera Bolstar' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Aurora" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Aurora' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Sakeena_Kamel" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Sakeena Kamel' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Faria_Kamel" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Faria Kamel' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Meta-Form" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Meta-Form' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Cubey" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Cubey' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Captain_Cube_KiloBot" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Captain Cube KiloBot' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Netnu" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Netnu' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Doomulus_Grime" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Doomulus Grime' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Amaia_Azarola" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Amaia Azarola' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="The_Great_Mynis" |style="font-size:110%;"|'The Great Mynis' |''An Unten from an alternate reality where Canada is a global superpower. Mynis is a clumsy and tactless oaf, but he's also got a satchel full of power-boosting alien fruit, an unusual charisma, an endless supply of luck, and a knack for bringing out others' inner "hero."'' ---- |-id="Ronnie_Pepper" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Ronnie Pepper' |''A laidback Missyntile who makes a living delivering pizzas across Canada at high speed. She came to Earth as a refugee, but she totally refuses to explain exactly what it was she was seeking refuge from. She is highly protective of her girlfriend, Claire.'' ---- |-id="Claire_MacBeth" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Claire MacBeth' |''An optimistic and impossibly cute Canadian woman who is interning at a nearby hospital and runs a slow-paced vlog in her free time. She has a bit of a fascination with aliens, which likely explains why she's letting two of them live in her apartment. She cares deeply for her girlfriend, Ronnie.'' ---- |-id="Abza" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Abza' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Kaiden_Damuth" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Kaiden Damuth' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Taikari_Sanhea" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Taikari Sanhea' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Green_Gatling" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Green Gatling' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Silver_Zin" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Silver Zin' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Platinum_Sin" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Platinum Sin' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Bronzus_Tin" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Bronzus Tin' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Plum" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Plum' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Xen" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Xen' |''TBA!'' ---- |-id="Makara" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Makara' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Hinata_von_Brandt" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Hinata von Brandt' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Tigzon_the_TigerStar" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Tigzon the TigerStar' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="S'heavena" |style="font-size:110%;"|'S'heavena' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Aura_Synesthesia" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Aura Synesthesia' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Black_Sun" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Black Sun' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Elkine_Idana" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Elkine Idana' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Captain_Nebulava" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Captain Nebulava' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Jin" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Jin' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Sia" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Sia' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Brix" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Brix' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Wurm" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Wurm' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Leah_Needlenam" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Leah Needlenam' |''A misanthropic surgeon from the Twisted Cross, an underground organization that researches immoral medicine and science. She frequently comes into conflict with Mynis and company, but can usually set aside their differences to help them protect Earth from bigger threats. Usually. ---- |-id="Fan-Tan-Doe" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Fan-Tan-Doe''' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Enemy-Tan-Doe" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Enemy-Tan-Doe' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Snaily_Joe" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Snaily Joe' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Smile" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Smile' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Untina" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Untina' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Melissa_Dust" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Melissa Dust' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Aran_Leverletto" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Aran Leverletto' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Birnstone" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Birnstone' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Firball" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Firball' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Zellen_Harley_Quimbleson" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Zellen Harley Quimbleson' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Glenn_Salt" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Glenn Salt' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Felicity" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Felicity' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Citrine" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Citrine' |TBA! ---- |-id="Reese" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Reese' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Xerra" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Xerra' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Cura" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Cura' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Johnny_Vertigo" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Johnny Vertigo' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Briar_Williams" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Briar Williams' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Sabrine_Lee" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Sabrine Lee' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Jake_Skett" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Jake Skett' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Alena_Carter" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Alena Carter' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Hugo_Logia" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Hugo Logia' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Versapex" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Versapex' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Vale_Veildart" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Vale Veildart' |''TBA'' ---- |-id="Turbo_Crafter" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Turbo Crafter' |''This mysterious underdog managed to find his way into the LEGO Fantendoverse by experimenting with portal technology. His Standing Ripple is also unable to join him, thus limiting his selection of abilities somewhat.'' ---- |-id="Alcyone" |style="font-size:110%;"|'Alcyone' |''TBA'' ---- |} Trivia * ''Episode 3: Space Truckin' '' is named after the Deep Purple song of the same name, as a nod to Reten's heavy ties to music. Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Lego Games Category:LEGO Games Category:Lego (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Puzzle Games Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Ink's Games Category:Articles for Oasis